Onyx Clan book page two
Chapter 3 continued "Sayosiner are you ok!?" Ajent yells into his intercom. "Yea Im fine. But who's shoting?" Sayo says back. "That would be us!" Dabom yells back in his intercom. The Ajents team looked up to see what was happening to Dabom. They could see Dabom kicking off several bodies of the enimes. Vigilence was in the middle of snapping on of there necks while at the same time RangerDanger went and shot the enemy through his helmet with a sniper. "Way to be bad ass Dabom." RedWire says through to intercom. "Nope, Chuck tescher." Dabom says back. They all Start to laugh. "Nope." Sayo begins to say. "Barbra Steisand." At that point Sayo begins to play Barbra Streisand in the intercom. Sayo starts to dance like everyone to the song. "This song is to awesome" RedWire said. "Shut up Meg." Sayo said as the song stopped. Then the song starts up again. "Ok lets continue while we listen to it." Demon says. "Ok." Ajent said as they all walk in in slomotion to look badass as they listen to the song. Sayo and his team reach the opening of the main area only to find the base empty. "How can this place be empty we now know theres ppl here due to Daboms team being attacked." Demon says. "Your right..." Sayo starts to say until he gets bumped back by nothing. "Wht the hell?" Spots in the area started move in a blur. "It's a cloaking!" Sayo yells as enemies appear all around him and his team. A shot fired from a DMR hits Sayosiner on the side of his helmet stopping the Barbra Streisand song. "Damn it!" Sayo says in a rage. He pulls out the Spartan Laser and blasts a large amount of the enemies in a wave from the laser. They all begin fighting shots are being fired at te teams. Atat pulls out his Turret and begins fireing at the enemies taking them down slowly. "Come on guys they need our help says Ajent as they begin to charge to Sayo's team. "Just watch out for land..." Before Ajent could finnish what he's saying he hears a land mine go off and see's RedWire Launching in the air. "Fricking Gervert!!" He yells as he's flying. He finally hits the ground but only to be launched up again by another land mine. "Oooh sooooo growdy!!" "Nice..." Nickoli and DualJay say. "Oook..." Ajent says."Lets just continue!" "Hurry!" DualJay sas as RedWire finally falls to the ground. They finally reach the entrance. "Fire!" Ajent said Then there was trouble with five enemies with Rocket Launchers. One of them shot at Sayo when he was of guard. Jessica Quickly Deffended him with a bubble shield. "Thanks Jessica." Sayo said back to her as he knocked on her helmet happily. "Now I owe you a biiiig hug." "I'll pass on that but im still happy to help." Jessica said with a smile on here face. "Sayo leave her alone." RedWire said as he walk into the open. "Uhhh RedWire." Ajent said. "Not now Ajent, men are talking." RedWire said back. Demon and Ajent let out a long sigh. "For hitting on Jessica im going to smite you!" RedWire said "Im just being nice... Besides I have a girl friend you dumb ass!" Sayo said back "I don't care!" RedWire said as he took another step foreword onto another land mine. "AHHHHHH!!!" He screamed. "I tried to warn him..." Ajent said as he stayed behind a crate with Nickoli and Demon for cover. "Nice..." DualJay said as he hid behind a barrier with Sayosiner and Jessica. "Nickoli!!" Demon yelled as he threw a grenade down his pants. "Its your time to shine!" "WAIT WHAT?!" Nickoli screamed as he was pushed into the enemies. "Go get em Nickoli" RangerDanger said as Dabom, Vigilence, and him were watching from the back ground. Nickoli ran into the enemies scared to death trying to pull the grenade out of his pants. He finally got it out, dropped it in front of them and jumped out of the way from the explosion. He slammed right into Ajents and Demons crate from the blast. "Good work." Demon said to Nickoli. "Fuck... you..." Nickoli said as he tried to catch his breath. "Ok guys lets finnish this up." Sayosiner said. "Fire!!" They all began fireing at the enemies taking them out one by one. "Dabom start attacking." Ajent said into his intercom. "Got it!" Dabom said back as he started raining sniper Down on enemies he was able to see. "Good there moving back." Sayo said "Sayo look out!" Demon yelled as another rocket shot was shot at Sayosiner. "Got it!" Sayo said as he shot right threw the rocket with a Sniper Rifle making it explode right in the enemies faces. "Nice!" DualJay said "Is that it?" Ajent asked. "Yea." Jessica said "God that was hell..." Demon said as he sat down. "Ahhhhh!!!" RedWire said as he finally hit the ground. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 4 "What the hell is this all about Sayo?" Nickoli said as everyone walked back to the Falcons. "How the hell am i supposed to know." Sayosiner said back. "All I know is that we lost important data that we need to get back." "Were do we go next?" Atat asked. "Should we go meet Halofan in Tempest?" Ajent asked. "Well were about to find out." Dabom said as he pointed to the phone in the Falcon. "It's a call from Halofan." Sayosiner walked past everyone and picked up the phone. "Halofan?" Sayo said into the phone. "Hey Sayo." Halofan Said back. "Ok good you sound ok." Sayosiner said. "That must mean everything is fine at Tempest." "Yeah were all ok here." Halofan said. "But we recieved a message." "From the enemies?" Sayo asked. "Who else?"Halofan